


Yours. Mine.

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Chapter 20 rewrite. Ethan and Claire share night of passion, then define just what exactly is between them.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Yours. Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! OH2 is officially over. That finale had one bright spot: the diamond scene (okay, fine, the kiss while dancing was cute too, but the *scene*, tho). So I, in my true fashion, went ahead with the rewrite. I also decided to say 'FU PB' and did what we all wanted to see, but didn't get: two idiots finally go official.  
> Enjoy! <3

He’s never felt this kind of hunger before. He couldn’t quite explain it, but the notion of even an inch of distance between them drove him mad.

His lips found hers in an instant after the decision to move to the bedroom was made. They were going to have endless occasions to make good use of every surface possible in his apartment, visible to the public way below them or not. But not tonight. Tonight, was about them, and only them.

Claire’s body fit against his like two pieces that were designed to be together. Layers of fabric between them interfered with the transmission of the warmth of their skin, but the way their lips moved against each other created enough heat between them to make up for any losses.

Her fingers lost themselves in the strands of his hair, brushing them back and pulling on them with slightly increasing strength. All the while, Ethan searched in blind desperation for the doorknob to his bedroom. Sighing in relief when he finally found it, he threw the door open, neglecting to close them after they entered the room.

His hands, now that they were free again, grabbed her hips to grant himself the leverage he needed to turn them both around, then push her onto his mattress. He stared at her for a little while, a feeling of pride and warmth spreading through his entire body as he watched her look up at him, spread on his bed with an inviting smile. Lowering himself on his arms, he leaned close enough to make their noses touch, teasing her with the promise of a kiss.

“Now you’ve got me all to yourself.” He muttered, grinning widely at how her eyes lit up because of his words. Claire hasn’t made a single move to change their current situation, observing him, amused.

“Just the way I like you. Though, there’s one small problem…” trailing off, she ran the back of her finger along the lapel of his jacket, sighing thoughtfully. “You’re still wearing clothes.”

“Funny, I was about to say the same thing.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to help each other out. Don’t you think?”

Smugly, he smiled down at her, nodding his head before diving in to kiss her, every move of his lips against hers sending a spark of fire through her. Every nerve ending in her body came alive, making her even more responsive to his attention than usual.

With a steady hand, Claire reached for the button of his jacket, pushing the material out of the way as soon as it was made possible. Delicately, she brushed her palms over his arms, covered by the sleeves of his shirt, feeling the warmth and the strength of his muscles that were holding him up above her. Once she reached the buttons of his shirt, she didn’t waste even a second, working them hastily, searching hungrily for any patch of his skin she could touch.

As soon as that piece of clothing fell to the ground and Ethan’s arms weren’t constricted by it, he let his hands wander her body, all the lines and curves he had committed to his memory by now. Once he reached the hem of her dress, there was no hesitation in the way he quickly dragged it up her body and over her head, discarding it somewhere over his shoulder. The underlying feeling of voraciousness followed them everywhere they went that night and was present in every, even the smallest move they made. It was new for both of them; felt like something between them has changed, for better.

Claire’s hands reached for his belt, unbuckling it hastily and discarding it onto the growing pile of their clothes. His pants followed soon after; a choked gasp slipped past his lips when she brushed the growing bulge between his legs as she dragged the zipper down.

Their underwear came next, both of them rushing to expose each other’s bodies, staring shamelessly at every newly uncovered part. His fingers itched to touch her everywhere, but he knew that if he got started on that even a second early, he’d be a goner and it would all be over too soon.

Ethan leaned over her once again, his breath brushing against her neck as he spoke. “Claire, I need you.” he slowly moved himself up her body, kissing her cheek softly, then whispering against her skin. “Now.”

Reversing his previous movement, he descended towards her neck, sucking on her flesh there, then soothing it with his tongue. His lips skimmed over the rise and fall of her breasts, moving lower to focus on the soft line between her hipbones.

At the same time, his hand found its way to the apex of her thighs, brushing against the soft skin there before finding her clit and applying a steady rhythm of pushing and pulling away, increasing the pressure slightly every time. Her breaths were getting shorter, a clear indication that the bursts of energy rocked through her core, induced purely and singlehandedly by Ethan. It was at that moment that her mind threw an idea at her, making her sit up slowly, causing him to stop.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, concern coloring his words. Claire nodded her head, grinning as she stood up. He followed suit, running his hand up and down her arm as she explained what caused her to request a pause.

“More than okay.” A suggestive smirk on her lips was all the convincing he needed to silence his worried thoughts. She squeezed his arm, then took a few steps back towards the door. “I just thought this occasion deserved a little something extra. More specifically…” winking at him, she ran to the kitchen, fetching a can of whipped cream, shaking it as she came back into the bedroom. Swaying her hips to tease him, which worked like a charm every time.

“Whipped cream? What are you going to do with that, make us sundaes?” Ethan’s confusion gave its manifest when he eyed the can suspiciously, then melted away to make space for the affectionate banter they participated in more and more these days. “I already have a sugar high; _you’re_ sweet.”

“Aren’t you adorable, too.” Claire laughed, pecking his chin softly, then danced her way around his body, Ethan turning towards her like the sunflower towards the sun.

Instead of telling him what the cream was for, she decided to just show him. With a mischievous grin, she sprayed a line down the middle of his chest, stopping it just below his belly button.

Watching him catch onto her line of thoughts was delightful. His face lit up in recognition, his lips curling into a smirk and eyes darkening at the vision of what his immediate future might hold.

“I think I get your meaning now.”

Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, giving him a gentle push to drive him up against the wall. Without saying a word, she kissed his neck, slowly making her way down towards the line of cream, following it thoroughly and painfully slowly. Almost like she was making him wait for it on purpose, which, for the record, she absolutely was.

When she, eventually, reached the end of the line, the anticipation was almost enough to make him come undone. Their eyes met, the dim light of the room making their irises appear even darker. With one final playful look, she pressed her lips to the tip of his length, the touch featherlight, but enough to evoke a surprised gasp from Ethan. Her tongue ran along the underside of it, teasing him with a series of sensations that made him gasp, but weren’t enough.

Ethan muttered her name like a prayer, watching her with intense eyes. The sound made her finally wrap her lips around him, moving down slowly. Inch by inch, she took him in, retreating and then going back, guided by the way his breathing faltered with every move of her tongue and every squeeze of her lips.

Her pace picked up, mirroring the way his hips started to move along with her mouth, his moans being carried through the entire apartment. Ethan’s fingers stroked her hair, a soft contrast of the two very different but connected emotions: desire and affection.

Feeling himself getting too close to the edge, he guided her away from him and onto her feet, picking up the can himself. Their eyes locked in a giddy stare, the lightness of being able to be together without a single worry adding another layer to the moment.

“My turn.”

Claire’s eyebrow shot up in surprise and she was about to say something, but she never got the chance. Ethan sprayed a bit of whipped cream onto his index finger, then pressed the tip of it to her lips, nodding for her to open her mouth. She defied him playfully, pressing her lips together tightly and shaking her head.

Seeing as he was going to use a different mean of persuasion, he leaned towards her ear, whispering hotly. “ _Open your mouth, Claire._ ” He bit her earlobe, then kissed her right below her jaw. That seemed to do the trick; she flashed him a wide grin, then loosened up the muscles of her face, allowing him to push his finger into her mouth gently. “Ah-ah.” He shook his head when she bit his finger teasingly, a wide grin displayed on both of their faces. “No arguments.”

Nodding, she wrapped her lips around his digit, sucking on it gently before letting it go, all without breaking eye contact with him. The act had a bigger impact on him that she could have expected, causing him to spin them around, pressing her against the wall with his entire body, his lips hanging over hers.

She stole one kiss from him after the other, getting drunk on the taste of him, utilizing every moment she had while he strategically planned where to put the whipped cream on her body. He pressed his finger to her lips when he made up his mind, taking half a step backwards to give himself enough space to make his idea come to life.

The first contact with the cream caused her to gasp, the cool sensation sending an unexpected spark down her spine. The line didn’t follow any specific path, except for the parts in which it bordered with her nipples, giving her a hint regarding his plan.

It seemed like a payback of some sort. Ethan followed the trace he left at an even slower pace than she did when the roles were reversed, paying attention to every part of her skin he stumbled upon. When he reached her nipple, he licked the cream right off, then took the sensitive flesh into his mouth, sucking and biting softly, giving it all the attention he didn’t give when he first kissed her body that night. Moving towards the other breast, he repeated the action, rolling the neglected one between his fingers to stimulate her further.

The sensory overload wiped her mind clear, leaving nothing else than what she was feeling and experiencing right in that moment. She waited just until he licked the last drop off her body, then gripped his head and pulled him all the way up to make their lips meet in a deep kiss. Ethan hummed deeply, falling into her arms and kissing her back with just as much fervor.

Claire’s hand trailed down between their bodies, gripping his length with her fingers and moving them slowly. “I need you.” she paused, squeezing him a bit tighter, echoing his own words from just minutes ago. “ _Now._ ”

She could feel his smile more than she could see it, with both of them occupied in a longing kiss. He guided her back to the bed gently, maneuvering them both while holding onto her hips. Delicately, he helped her lie down on the mattress, climbing in right after her. He threw one leg over her hips, straddling her to keep them both in place. With light touches, he traced the lines of her waist, looking down at her and waiting for her to say what she wanted.

Sitting up as much as she could, she stroked his broad shoulders, then continued up towards his face, gripping it between her hands and pulling him closer. “Don’t hold back.” She spoke clearly to get her message across, then leaned back against the bed again, sliding her palms down his chest, smirking suggestively. “Get _rough._ ”

His breath caught in his throat; if he were standing up, he was positive his knees would give out from underneath him. “You have no idea how hard it’s been to control myself this long.” he muttered, already leaning down to grant himself access to her upper body.

Ethan brushed his teeth against her collarbone, testing the waters, before nipping at the soft flesh of her neck, pulling a surprised breath out of her. Her hands wandered towards his hips, trailing off towards his sides from time to time.

“Now that I can finally let go…” he continued, breaking the sentence off in the middle again. He bit down, sinking his teeth into her harder, with force that wasn’t enough to cause any harm, but was _just_ _right,_ making her gasp for air at the delicious sensation. Creating such a stark contrast, blurring the line between pleasure and pain. The sound she made caused him to halt and lean back slightly to look into her eyes. “Too much?”

“Not enough.”

Smiling down at her, he went back to his previously occupied spot, continuing his path along the side of her neck. His teeth bit and pulled on her skin, sending short sparks of pain through her, only for the pleasure of his kisses to follow, soothing the skin with his tongue.

“Yes…” her moans were like a road map for him, telling him just how much strength to use and just how much pressure to apply to make her say his name again. She pressed her hand to the base of his neck, pulling him closer to her, and bent her legs, her lower body rising off the bed, brushing against his. The gasp that left Ethan’s mouth was like music to her ears.

That’s how they found their balance. His every bite made her hips snap up to meet his, making them both moan, much louder than they usually did. Everything felt magnified, as though they both felt like a significant change was coming, and every touch, every kiss, felt groundbreaking.

“Ethan.” Claire muttered, squeezing his neck slightly. He leaned back, his eyes taking her in hungrily. Her nod was all she needed to do, kicking them both into the higher gear.

He caught the wrist of her unoccupied hand, pressing it against the bed and holding it there. His other hand disappeared between them, guiding himself to her. Eyes locked with hers, he entered her in a swift motion, catching her gasp with a heated kiss.

Wasting no time, he stared moving, searching for the rhythm they both desired. His thrusts were precise and gaining strength, his hand holding onto hers tightly. The buildup made them impatient, neither of them willing to wait for things to escalate on their own.

“ _Fuck…_ ” he growled when she sank her nails into the skin of his neck, pushing him down against her, the kiss getting rougher. Pleasure and pain were mixing into an intoxicating concoction, blinding them both with its intensity.

Their pace picked up significantly, pushing them both further towards the point of no return. The more he gave, the more she took, digging her nails even further into his skin and dragging them down to his shoulder blades, leaving scratches that would without a doubt take days to heal. A satisfied groan the sensation elicited from him told her he wouldn’t mind wearing her marks.

Ethan’s thrusts gained speed, their bodies overtaken by shivers that each spark of ecstasy initiated. Claire writhed beneath him, biting her lip softly at the heavenly feel of him against her. Each move they made sent waves of heat through her, the intensity making her feel lightheaded.

“Claire…” Ethan panted, dropping his head to hide his face in her neck. “Yes…” a long moan of his rang in the room when she wrapped her leg around him, pushing him into her even further. Determined to hear him cry out, she waited for the right moment, then squeezed her inner muscles, making him stumble and fall into her arms momentarily. “ _Yes!”_

Any remaining thoughts either of them had, had vanished. The intensity had them both in its vice-like grip, like never before, their nerve endings receiving so much stimulation that the sparks might as well have been literal.

“Ethan, I… I’m…” Claire gasped, grinning as she looked up at him, waiting for him to look down at her again. The indication in her voice was clear; Ethan got the message without missing a beat, going back up to face her fully.

Chasing release with wild abandonment and needing to hold onto something, he grabbed her other hand, pinning it to the bed, their hands now locked on either side of her head.

_“Give it to me, Claire.”_ His thrusts pressed her deeper into the mattress, the speed and strength of them being the final push she needed to reach her high, crying out his name and letting the air carry it through the empty space of the apartment. Like a tidal wave, it washed over her, never receding, but pushing her further, each lick of flame magnifying the last one.

Desperate to release the built-up tension, Ethan continuously snapped his hips against hers, panting heavily at the feeling of her giving him one squeeze after the other. Claire pressed her lips to his, moaning breathlessly in between kisses, while maintaining the rhythm of her thrusts to push him over the edge.

_“Make that sound again.”_

_“Feel it.”_

_“Come for me, Ethan.”_

Choking on air, he finally reached the peak, moaning her name and shaking in her arms as the climax rocked his body. Holding onto her hands, he rode out the last bits of the mind-blowing ecstasy, then he fell onto her, releasing his hold on her wrists and wrapping his arms around her middle to pull her closer.

It took them solid few minutes to catch their breath, their bodies still sensitive from the overload of stimulation. They somehow managed to get themselves under the covers, his hold on her still as secure as ever. Claire’s head was resting on his pillow, eyes focused on the ceiling as the details of what they just did replayed in her mind.

“That was incredible.” Ethan laughed, turning to look at her. He heard her giggle, his eyes founding hers when she twisted in his embrace and touched her forehead to his.

“ _You’re_ incredible.” Leaning down just a fraction, she brushed her lips against his before retreating to look at him again. Her face was gently illuminated by the faint lights of his bedroom, but he still could make out the expression of utter happiness and a bit of disbelief that was displayed on it. “I can’t believe I get to do what we just did whenever I want.”

Ethan hummed, tightening his hold on her waist. He had trouble believing it himself if he was being honest. Long gone were the days in which he had to restrain his need for her; he could be with her openly now, for as long as they’d like, doing whatever they’d like. The idea used to be just a mere fantasy of his that he often revisited in his dreams but was almost certain he’d never get to experience in real life. Now that it _was_ his reality, he couldn’t start living it soon enough.

“It takes a little while for it to sink in, doesn’t it?”

“I don’t think it has, yet.” Grinning, she climbed up his body to press a lingering kiss upon his lips that gained intensity faster than either of them expected. “And on that note, I think it’s time for round two.”

“Mad with power, are we?” he teased her, biting down a low moan that almost slipped out of his lips when she pressed her hips to his in a suggestive manner.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want more of what we just had.”

He gave her an enigmatic smile, kissing her again and pushing her onto her back for the third time that evening. Before her hand could travel anywhere, he muttered against her lips.

“I always want more of you.”

\---------------

Four hours and a few more rounds later, they were sitting on the edge of the bed in a dark room. Lights were turned off, the only source of it being the moon that kept on disappearing and reappearing from behind the clouds.

Her frame was covered by his shirt, hanging loosely off her shoulders, leaving not much to his imagination. Well, he didn’t need his imagination to know just what the fabric he owned was covering, but the view was to die for.

Ethan extended his hand to her, pulling them both up and towards the window, overlooking the bay. He guided her to stand in front of him, his arms wrapping around her waist, hugging her from behind.

“So many people live here.” He muttered, his words muffled by her hair. Claire hummed, leaning back against him. “And yet you’re here with me.”

“What are the odds, huh?” she teased, turning around to face him. Fully expecting to see the smile on his face, she was surprised to see the serious expression instead. The moon reflected in his eyes, giving them a softer tone.

“I want you all to myself.” Ethan whispered, his hands stroking her back softly. Claire felt another witty remark at the front of her mind, but judging from the look he was giving her, she knew that’s not what he meant. With a nod, she responded, the corners of her mouth rising slightly.

“I’d like that too.”

Some tension left Ethan’s body, but he was far from considering himself relaxed. It was the moment of truth for him; something he’s been wanting to say for weeks now but could never find a proper occasion to do so. Leaning his head a bit further down, he looked deeply into her eyes.

“I want to be your partner.” He held his breath, giving her time for any sort of reaction. She didn’t push him back, didn’t reject him, just looked up at him with shining eyes, full of trust. “For me to be only yours. And for you to be only mine.”

Claire’s eyes stung with unshed tears that wouldn’t remain unshed much longer. The warmth that spread in her chest was enough to provide heat for the whole city; that’s how much she adored him. Her mind felt fuzzy with emotions, throwing a million of thoughts at her.

Ethan held his breath as he waited for her to say something, focusing on the way the bright light of the moon brought out the contours of her face. He wanted it; for everyone to know, officially and without a shadow of a doubt, that they were each other’s. He’s never seen a smile more beautiful than the one she was giving him in that moment.

“There’s nothing I want more.” She nodded, throwing her arms around him, and pulling him into a tight hug, hiding her face in his neck. From this day forward, they were officially together. They were going to be okay.


End file.
